Inhabitants of the Dark Abyss
Inhabitants of the Dark Abyss, a name applied to the denizens of the Dark Abyss the mythical place of punishment and pain in Yagathian mythology. Abyss Fiends Dark Abyss demons, Lurkers of the Abyss, the various demonic beings that live in the Dark Abyss and sometimes on surfaces of planets. Their purpose is mainly to torture and harass the sinners who were sent to the Dark Abyss as punishment for their sins and transgressions against the Astral Masters. Shogghorath created them from the corrupt remains of souls from murderers, thieves, and false prophets who sinned during their time on different worlds. Also, the abyss fiends were known to throw their dung at each other and sometimes even souls are caught in the middle of the struggle. Abyss Fiends in Yagathian Mythology There are many kinds of abyss fiends also in Yagathian mythology these demonic beings are more competent than others such as the higher fiends who are known for their necromancy and also conjuring up the dead. Vault Fiends Abyss burrowers, vault horrors, a group of small evil spirits that have a shell on their heads covered with horns. The vault fiends were mentioned in Yagathian mythology as being vile little demonic beings that causes trouble and torments sinners. The Early Scrolls of Eshermek describes the vault fiends: "The vault fiends appear to those in the Dark Abyss with a single gleaming red eye looking for a soul to torment...A foul stench emits from their round maw as they tear into the flesh..." Ocular Sentinels Ocular Sentinels, one of the many sentries that were responsible for watching over the Dark Abyss and fighting off intruders. "The levitating eyes of the Dark Abyss known by the name the Ocular Sentinels serve as guards and soldiers...Watching and prowling in the darkness these relentless ethereal beings grasps the trespassers draining them of all essence of life..." Gazer of the Darkness Gazer of the Darkness, a demonic entity that lives in the Dark Abyss. It is described as an enormous black cloud with tentacles and a single wide red eye in the center. Mythology "The Gazer of the Dark floats through the underworld looking for souls to snatch with its long tentacles and glares at the sinners as they scream in agony...Yagathians feared the wretched thing as it lurked in the shadows...The single fiery eye in the middle of the blackened and dark cloudy spherical body was wide and shined an unearthly red as it watched for a dying soul...While not hunting it tortures the perverse souls captured by the hunting fiend..." The Gazer was said to have been in existence since the beginning of the Universe and was created by Ayathogoth as a punishment to the Fallen Gods. Legions of the Damned Legions, abyss soldiers the main forces of the Dark Abyss and often commanded by Qalarthoth and his abyss fiends. They were once mortals who sinned against the Astral Masters by committing murder and other heinous acts in the name of their own selfishness. Dreadful Things Category:Yagathian mythology